Augmented or virtual reality systems exist for simulating virtual environments within which a user may be immersed. Displays such as heads-up displays (HUDs), head-mounted displays (HMDs), and the like, may be utilized to display the virtual environment. In order to maintain user comfort and proper alignment of the display relative to the eyes of the user in the immersive environment, an HMD may have to accommodate various head sizes and various eye relief distances. Conventional HMDs employ pivoting hinge and plate mechanisms to adjust eye relief for various user head sizes, which can be bulky, cumbersome to manipulate, and may not accommodate a broad range of user head sizes and eye relief distances. Failure to accommodate a user's head size can result in the HMD being too tight and causing discomfort, or too loose and moving relative to the user's head during use, negatively impacting the user's experience. Failure to maintain proper eye relief distance can adversely impact the user's ability to properly perceive the augmented reality elements displayed on the display of the HMD.